His Dessert Flower
by PharoahAset
Summary: What if Pharoah Atem took on a new wife. What would happen in the land of Egypt? Read and find out. Has Adult content for later chapters. Atem: 18 OOCAset:18
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh is not my anime if it was I would kill Tea XD.

AN: Yes this is one of those fan girls made up hooking up with the hot pharaoh. In this story he will be called my character and him hook up. I haven't yet got used to his real name. In this story both my character and Atem are 18 and yes fall in love sort of like Romeo and Juliet love at first sight but the great part is no one dies . I did not try to copy his name with my own character I'm not like that. Enjoy XD

His Dessert Flower

Chapter One

Aset sighed as she dumped the dirty water over the balcony and looked into Egypt's clear blue

skies not a cloud in sight. It had been ten years she had been working at the Palace in Egypt and

still she hated it. Not Egypt of course but just being a slave in general. She had been a slave sense

birth and was working half of the time. She had a sister and before lived with her until her step

mother sold her to the Palace in Upper Egypt for a nice profit. Most of the time she was being

yelled at by her mistress Kiwu which her step mother insisted she was nice. Ya right! Her short

black laired hair swayed as the dusty sand brushed against her cheek. As the water finished poring

she held up the clay pot and shook it to make sure all the water was out and walked back down the

hall to fill it again.

"This is really starting to annoy me" she mumbled.

She went down another long hallway passing guards and in respect she bowed even though they

weren't her favorite people to see. Aset marveled at the beautiful decorations surrounding the

Palace and wondered how they were placed so high above the ground. She came to the court yard

where less people were she snapped back to attention and finally had reached her destination the

garden and set the heavy pot down on the grass and began to fill it with the wooden bucket in the

well that she had more than once fallen into. Aset to say the least wasn't a very graceful person.

The garden she thought was a beautiful place. She looked at the beautiful scenery filled with a

flowery scent that seamed to hover over her head. The beautiful flowers and plants surrounded

which gave her an inner peace. Most times she came out here just to enjoy herself and get away

from her mistress. Aset shuddered at the thought of her mistress. Ever sense she was a child of

eight Kiwu had raised her so she was almost like a mother but in Aset's opinion she was too ugly

to be her mother. Aset placed a hand to her stomach and began to laugh to herself. Kiwu meant

"fat" and that was just exactly what she was fat and stubborn. As she sat deep in thought she didn't

notice that the pot was already filled and overflowing. She looked down to feel something wet on

her foot.

"Oh No!" she said alarmed and scrambled about she wiped her foot on the green grass. She sighed.

"I'm getting to old for this" she said aloud.

Aset dumped some of the water out so she could carry it back to the kitchen where it was needed

and began her journey trying not to fall or spill any which wasn't a task she could perform very

easily. She wasn't very tall only 4'11 at the age of eighteen and as she carried the heavy pot she

couldn't quite see where she was going. Her hands were wet and the pot began to slip from her

grasp.

"No don't fall" Aset pleaded drastically.

She tightened her grip and managed to get a hold of it. _"This is getting to risky"_ she thought to

herself and walked a few more steps and decided to take a rest in the middle of the hall way. She

analyzed the situation to see if she could make it to the kitchen. Aset set the pot down and heaved a

sigh. So far she hadn't dropped it but knowing her luck she would and probably drop it around

someone important like a High Priest or even the Pharaoh. She couldn't even think of the

embarrassment she would endure if that happened and the yelling she added. Aset had her hand

resting on the rim of the clay pot and did not realize that it was tilting almost ready to fall over.

She was in deep thought and had a very bad habit of that. Aset thought of the incidences when she

was clumsy.

"I should really pay more attention to my surroundings. Like now for instance" she told herself aloud.

Before she could even finish that thought she began to tip over causing the pot and Aset to fall.

_Crash! Ouch! _

AN: Sorry it was so short Hope you like it next chapter is coming


	2. Chapter 2

His Dessert Flower

Chapter Two

Atem had no doubt that what he had heard was a clay pot falling along with a young girl he assumed fall and soon as he turned the corner his blue cape fluttering behind him there she was. He was just getting over the fact that priests were pressuring him to get married. Why? He didn't need to well… at least not now. He didn't Love anyone. Atem could only see the backside of the girl in front of him. She had short black hair and on her lower back he could see a tattoo of Anubis. He arched his eyebrow as she rushed to pick up the fallen pieces in an interesting manner which seamed to amuse him. By the looks of her clothing she was a slave but a beautiful one and at that moment he then reconsidered the thought of marriage could this girl be his future wife? He studied her for a moment and then deiced to help her, a smile coming across his face as he approached her.

"Do you need any help?" Aset heard a deep voice ask from behind her.

She lifted her head to see the Pharaoh looking at her with the kindest violet eyes she had ever seen. Her jade green eyes scanned his broad chest where his millennium puzzle hung proudly around his neck to his face and hard strong jaw. For a fact she knew he was the same age as her but his appearance seamed more adult like maybe because he had to act older then he was. She had never seen him in person before until now. Her heart quickened in her chest ready to pound its way out. Had she ever seen a man as hot as him? Aset was at a lost for words for a moment she didn't know where she was or if it was all a dream. Atem looked puzzled his own heart beating just as fast as he stared at her. At the moment he seamed to forget his own troubling life and focused on her. He finally got to see her full body which was just as beautiful as her face.

"…..Uhhh…Oh! I'm sorry my Pharaoh" she suddenly said and lowered her head back down in a bow.

Atem smiled down at her as he squatted down in front of her as his tan slightly muscular arm reached out and began to pick up the fallen pieces of the clay pot. Aset looked up to see him pick up pieces and began to do the same. She didn't want to look stupid. He wore a tunic that went down to his knees and was shirtless. On each tan arm were a gold arm bracelet and his usual crown placed on his spiky head and a blue cape draped loosely around his shoulders. A slight blush appeared on her face. Atem's violet eyes watched her carefully and saw the slight pink that appeared on her face. She had curves in all the right places and a face of a goddess. How come he had never seen her before until now? That question plagued his mind as watched her eying her movements carefully. Mahado his high priest and dearest friend was right there were more women that were more beautiful around the palace she was right in front of him.

"Thank you. I know you would have to go out of your way to help a slave like me. I'm just seam so worthless…." she trailed off softly.

The words she spoke pierced his heart. She was not worthless at least….not to him. What? Had he already developed feelings for this woman? Yes he had. He tilted up her chin so he could gaze into her soft jade green eyes which sent her heart racing.

"No ones worthless" he said just as soft.

Aset blushed and slowly pulled away from his grasp. The pieces they had gathered where know in one pile. Atem stood up followed by Aset. Kiwu stalked the halls looking for Aset in a fit of all sorts.

"Where is that brat?" she grumbled.

Guards gave her weird looks as she waddled down the halls of the palace. Her outward appearance wasn't exactly attractive although she thought she was the hottest thing since sliced bread. As Kiwu walked along her eyes spotted Aset at the end of the hall.

"She better not be slacking off again" Kiwu said grinding her teeth.

"Aset!!!!!" her shrill voice spoke.

Aset cringed as she saw Kiwu approach her and the Pharaoh in a most unpleasant way. Atem looked her way and saw the crude woman walk towards them. He arched an eye brow and flinched as he heard her voice rise again almost blowing out his ear drum.

"What have I told you about slacking off?"

"But….I..." Aset stammered trying to explain.

"Don't give me that….." Kiwu's voice trailed off as she spotted the Pharaoh Standing there the whole time looking quite confused. Kiwu hadn't realized Atem had been standing there the whole time.

"A thousand apologies Pharaoh. I wont let her bother you again" She said trying her best to bow and at the same time gave Aset an evil glare.

Aset stood there speechless as he saw the woman bow to him. The only thought that appeared in his mind was her name. _"Aset?" _He thought over and over again trying hard not to forget it how could he. Kiwu stared blankly at the Pharaoh still in some sort of a bow.

"Uh…Of course it wasn't her fault" he said in his best even tone possible trying to snap back to reality.

"Sorry Pharaoh. It won't happen again" Aset bowed still embarrassed.

Kiwu roughly grabbed Aset's arm and jerked her forward. Atem could here the older woman yelling as they walked along down the hall. He stood there for a moment not knowing where he was even going in the first place. His mind got off the subject of the beautiful slave girl and realized he had a meeting to attend to. He shook his head and began walking down the hall Aset not far from his thoughts. He entered a room to his left and pushed the golden hieroglyphic doors open. Two guards on both sides closed the doors as he entered. Seven irritated faces greeted him but soon where replaced by smiles. Well most of them at least.

"Greetings Pharaoh" Mahado greeted kindly.

Atem smiled and sat at his throne in the front of the room. After that meeting he had another one to go to. He sighed deeply this was pure torture. Throughout the whole day it was a meetings flying at him everywhere and now as he tiredly walked to his bedchambers he couldn't help but have a slight distraction. That's right throughout the whole time he was thinking about Aset. Any other thought had been permanently removed from his mind and Aset took there place. Atem tiredly pushed his double doors open and slumped inside. Once he got to his large bed he striped himself of his clothing and pulled the sheets over his lower half leaving his chest exposed. Atem put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Images of Aset's pretty face danced through his head tormenting him for what he could not have. Wait why couldn't he have her? And with that thought he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

His Dessert Flower

Chapter Three

Aset couldn't believe it. Why had Kiwu embarrassed her like that? Especially in front of the Pharaoh. Was she out to destroy her life or something? It had had been a rough day she had worked double time sense she slacked off apparently.

"For two seconds" she mumbled out loud.

Kiwu at this point walked in she was caring a glass of wine and it seamed she had quite a few glasses. Her daily routine Aset sighed a pattern she was well accustomed to. A few glasses in her terms would be five. In a few minutes she would be out like a light and Aset could get out of here. The Pharaohs handsome face flashed across her mind his well toned body and his adorably cute spiky head. One day she wanted to run her hands through his hair just imagining it gave her the chills. _"But who am I kidding"_ she thought _"He'll never fall in love with a girl like me" _Love? Did she just think Love? Yes she did because that was just what she was madly in love with a man who would never love her.

Looking around the room was quite small but it had a window big enough in it for Aset to fit into and two beds which were on opposite ends of the room and a huge flower pot next to both beds. She sat on her small bed and waited until the right time. As if on cue Kiwu did a spin and managed to land on her bed Aset sat up quietly and peered over to see if she was out and waited a few moments before she took out the sheets that she had tied up and hide under her normal bed sheets and threw it out the window. Aset tied it securely around the base of a heavy flower pot which sat on the side of her bed. Once it was secure she climb out quietly down the side of the palace. Her tiny feet reached the bottom and carefully sneaked passed the guards guarding the Pharaohs' palace so well even though half of them were ether drunk or asleep. She quietly went through the garden the moon light making her black hair glow and a light as well as she continued her journey through the courtyard and pass the many statues of gods and goddess. Walking up the stone steps to the temple Aset always marveled at how beautiful Anubis's temple was so carefully made. The Two Jackals on each side of the steps greeted her with a cold look. She grabbed the torch perched against the wall and made her way through. The light danced on the walls and making shadows come alive as she made her way to the giant statute in the middle of the floor. She climbed up and sat on his lap curling up into a little ball.

"What am I going to do?" she asked the non moving statue.

Aset tilted her head to look up into the solid stare of Anubis her father. How could such a powerful God be her father? It was simple he had visited earth for a week with Ra's consent and in that time he had meet her mother and Luna's mother too. Aset growled at the thought of her father and Luna's mother. _"That's just gross"_ she thought shuddering a little. Anubis had come to her in dreams to tell her of the past at times she would wake up crying she wasn't sure if it was from the story or loneliness. Aset knew everything now but still it didn't make up for the heartache she still at times felt.

"Darn you" she grumbled as tears fell down her cheeks and she fell off to sleep in the statues lap not knowing what the next few days held.


	4. Chapter 4

His Dessert Flower

Chapter 4

Atem laid on his bed half asleep and half awake thoughts of Aset roamed through his mind whenever they pleased not caring if they

left him with a desire of longing that he couldn't have. Weeks had passed since he had met her last. _"Your still thinking about _

_her?"_ a small voice in the back of his mind asked. _"Of course!"_ another voice answered. Atem sat up quickly putting a hand to his

head and the other bracing himself against the soft white silk sheets that draped around his hips loosely. His head was in pain. All this

thinking was giving him a headache. He stood up lazily and grabbed his cape and a fresh new tunic slowly and placed his millennium

puzzle around his neck. All energy he had escaped his body but he pushed himself to slip on his shoes. Tiredly he pushed open one

golden door and left his room. He gazed around the hall watching slaves prepare for the annual banquet that was held once a year in

his honor now celebrating his sixth year of ruling Egypt. He longed to share it with someone special like for instance a wife. Funny

how before it wasn't what he wanted in the first place. He didn't want an arranged marriage as the priests so many times suggested

it. Atem wanted to marry for love not some stranger he barley knew. Aset popped up in his mind did he really Love her? Was

thinking about her constantly a good enough reason to Love her. He longed to see her again but she could not be found any where it

was like she had disappeared into thin air leaving nothing behind but his memories of her.

"I need to clear my head" Atem growled. What better way to do that then take a nice walk to the garden at least there he could clear his head.

Aset lay in the garden peacefully thinking. She had managed to escape Kiwu for a few hours but knew it wasn't going to last long.

Pretty soon the fat woman would walk in and disturb her peace and serenity. With a careless sigh she looked up at the bright

Egyptian sky no clouds but the soft breeze teasing the green grass next to her. I t had been weeks sense she had last seen the

handsome Pharaoh. The one who penetrated her dreams and made her wish for things that would never come true. Sitting up slightly

Aset heard soft foot steps approach and sat up quickly but not quickly enough. There standing tall and proud was the Pharaoh with as

much surprise on his face as she did. She quickly got on her hands and knees and bowed.

"I am so sorry Pharaoh. I didn't mean to trespass in your garden. Please forgive me" she said hurriedly a small blush staining her cheeks.

Atem stood there amazed the one woman that he was thinking of for weeks and here she was in his garden looking more beautiful

than ever. Aset lay in her position for what seamed like hours. Was he going to say something anything to ease the nausea in her

stomach and heart from rapidly pounding. A smile came across his lips in a mischievous way followed by a low chuckle erupted deep

in his throat. How she loved to hear that voice call her name.

"We should really stop meeting like this"

Was Aset's hearing correct was that humor in the Pharaohs' voice? Aset looked up to see those caring violet eyes shining down on

her. Atem extended his hand out to her carefully. As if this was some sort of joke she placed hers in his hesitantly at first and then

gripped it feeling surer of her self. Warmth spread from the palm of her hand to every inch of her body leaving a tingling sensation as

she stood up pulling her had away.

"Thank you…" she said quietly.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he blurted out Atem's face turned two shades of red. Aset blushed again. _"Was _

_this a joke?"_ She wondered as she stood frozen.

Atem put a hand to his head in embarrassment what had he just said _"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." _Does

that ring a bell his brain reminded him.

"I…" he stopped not knowing what to say. He couldn't take it back he meant every word.

"Thank you. I have never received such a compliment and coming from the Pharaoh is such an honor" It didn't sound that corny when

she had thought of it. _"Stupid! Stupid!"_ her brain screamed. Aset stood there still not knowing what to do her heart ready to jump

out at any moment.

Atem smiled trying to rid his body of his nerves. Not to feel stupid or anything Aset smiled back. His heart flip flopped in his chest as

he saw her smile. She was beautiful and it was killing him that he couldn't hold her in his arms and tell her of his undying Love for her.

_"Kiss her!"_ his brain screamed. Slowly Atem's body began to move on a will of its own towards Aset. Still frozen Aset watched as

the Pharaoh approached her and stopped. Now in front of her his hand reached out to touching her cheek softly and slowly sliding

behind her head pulling her closer. He could feel that she had to have some feelings for him as he did her the only way to find out was

to kiss her.

"I mean it" the words were just a whisper as he closed the gap between them capturing her lips with his.

The kiss was everything Atem had dreamt it would be and even more. When he felt her kiss back he knew all he needed to know.

Her lips were so soft and wanting he wanted to taste all of her. This was his wife no doubt about it. The Gods had surely arranged

this. Pulling her closer to his body he bit her lower lip softly as he felt her mouth open up to him. He slid inside her mouth curling his

fingers in her soft black hair. _"Was this really happening"_ Aset wondered as she felt his tongue inter her mouth he moaned softly a

s his tongue made contact with her own. He pulled away slowly not wanting to part from her. He waited as his heart tried to steady

itself. Aset looked up at him questions begging to form in her in her eyes her own heart settling. His right hand still rested on her cheek

his fingers softly glided along her jaw. He looked into her eyes with all the love he could give her.

"You're so beautiful for the longest time I have wanted to kiss you. Ever sense we meet in the hall I have been in love with you Aset…" his voice trailed off as he spoke her name.

"But you barley know anything about me. How could you Love me?" Feeling braver of herself she spoke again. "And besides how do you know I feel the same way?"

"Easy. They way you kissed me that told me all I needed to know" he smiled. Aset blushed and wanted to tell him how she really felt it was true she did Love him.

"Love me" he said quietly and slowly tilted her head up and pressed his lips against her own.

"Pharaoh!!" voices halted any further contact with Aset and Atem softly pulled away.

"Do you really Love me?" Aset asked.

"Yes I do. If you return my affections meet me here after the party and we will be married" he smiled and kissed her lips one last time.

As Atem left the guards came to approach him talking in rushed voices. Not wanting to waste any more time Aset quickly ducked

down hiding herself. Muffled voices followed by soft footsteps in the background as Aset's mind reared with thoughts of her

encounter with the Pharaoh. _"Does he really Love me?" _Aset wondered_ "Of course he does he said he did he wouldn't lie _

_would he?" _The only way to find out was to meet him back in the garden. Aset stood and quickly walked back to her shores

hopefully Kiwu didn't noticed her absence. Tonight she was going to be married to the Love of her life.


End file.
